csofandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett M95 White Tiger
|altername = Buff M95 M95 White Tiger M95虎紋轟雷 【虎王】M95 |type = Sniper rifle |source = Mileage Bingo, Lucky Transcendence Weapon Box |price = $10000 |zombiez = 26 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 119 |damageB = 3085 |damageC = 6169 |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 30% |rateoffire = 8% |weightloaded = 14% |knockback = 9% |stun = 26% |magazine = *20 / 50 *7 |fire = Bolt-action |ammotype = |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |addon = |used = Counter-Terrorist, Terrorist |variant = |system = m95tiger }}:For the original version, see Barrett M95. Barrett M95 White Tiger is a special sniper rifle in the Transcendence Series. Overview :This item can be obtained by clearing Mileage Bingo in South Korea, and by opening Lucky Transcendence Weapon Box in other regions. You can summon a giant white tiger if you hit 10 shots with this transcendent sniper. It has the power of a white tiger spirit guarding the battlefield. The Tiger Spirit passing through the wall rushes forward and reduces the movement speed of all enemies encountered, damaging humans 149, zombies 7413, and scenario 14,826 damage points. Advantages *Extreme damage in all modes *Large magazine size *High stun power *Short reload time *Crosshair is available when not scoping *Displays hit-markers *Can release a net to ensnare an enemy **A net can bind up to 2 enemies at once *Summoned white tiger spirit deals devastating damage Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire *Low knockback power *Non-replenish-able net ammunition *Very expensive price *No special buff *Hard to obtain Release date *South Korea: 1 November 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 6 November 2018. *China: 7 November 2018. *Indonesia: 7 November 2018. *CSN:Z: 5 December 2018. *Japan: 19 December 2018. Tips ;Overall *This weapon is currently the most powerful weapon in the game in terms of single-shot damage in all circumstances. *You can shoot the net when firing non-scoped while shoot a regular round when scoped. *It has very high damage in all game modes. *If you successfully hit your target with 10 bullets, the white tiger's eye on the body of the weapon will glow, also the emblem on the scope will lights in yellow, accompanied by growling tiger sound, indicating that the special 'white tiger' is ready to be summoned. **Press both and to summon the tiger while scoping. *The white tiger will travel where the user aimed at, deals damage to enemies it passes through and will leave a visible claw mark on the enemies, which makes it useful for detection as well. **It can pass through walls and will travel as far as the map goes. **Deals fixed damage regardless of how far the enemies are and if there are obstacles or walls blocking them. ;Zombie modes *Each shot of this sniper deals massive damage to zombies. **It can instantly kill a lesser light-type zombie with a headshot and can kill heavy-types with several shots only. **Take advantage of the net shot to trap a zombie and score a headshot while they are trapped. *Always stay in a group of humans so you can safely shoot the zombies within a safe distance. *It is not advisable to wield this weapon when being chased by a horde of zombies as it is very heavy and it's useless to use the net to trap a zombie or two in place, as the other non-trapped zombies will eventually get you. Switch to your secondary instead to slow them down, and try to find a safe spot or regroup with other humans. **It is recommended to accompany this sniper rifle with pistols, which have a high rate of fire or special utilities such as Calico M950, Python Desperado and Dual Beretta Gunslinger. Gallery White Tiger= File:M95tiger_viewmodel.png|View model buffm95 worldmodel.png|World model M95WT.png|Ditto File:M95tiger.gif|Store preview File:M95tiger_muzzle.gif|Muzzle flash File:M95tiger_kr.jpg|South Korea poster File:20181106014154.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:CSOHW1.jpg|China poster CSOHW3.jpg|Ditto File:45572566_2419552424727241_5488373282598027264_n.jpg|Indonesia poster 201811061340257e664a6f.png|Wielding by Transcendent Michaela File:M95tiger_hud.jpg|HUD icon M95tigernb.png|No background icon |-| Minor= m95tigerm viewmodel.png|View model m95tigerm effect.png|Avatar File:CSO_CSN_Z-Weapon_Review_Barrett_M95_White_Tiger Firing sound Ensnare sound Summon White Tiger Trivia *This is the second Transcendence sniper rifle after AWP Elven Ranger. *This is the second primary weapon in Transcendent Series which doesn't have any special benefits apart from the standard buffs after M3 Black Dragon. *There is another weapon with the same 'White Tiger' title, which is MP5 White Tiger. *This is the second non-melee Transcendent weapon to remodel after a non-classic weapon after the Python Desperado. *The light trail produced after each shot from this sniper use the same light trail from M249 Phoenix in secondary mode. *This weapon became the most expensive item to purchase in a gameplay with its $10,000 price tag. *In normal mode when the net is on an enemy or the user himself, they will die after the net disappears, but it shows the user suicided. *There is Chinese character Hǔ (虎, Tiger) on the side of the scope. *This is the first Transcendence Series weapon that shares ammo with weapons outside of the Series. **AWP Elven Ranger is technically the first, but no longer shares with anything after a bug-fix patch. Category:Sniper rifle